Asymmetry
Assymetry (アシンメトリ—) is the opening theme for K Return of Kings, sung by Yui Horie. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics TV size |-|English= Combing my hair with a brand new comb… deep red lips like a doll… I’m coloring a completely white canvas; a consciousness meant to be in the very center. Scared (Unfrightened)… Troubled (At ease)… Hesitating (Unflinching)… Lonesome (Yeah)… Cold (Warm)… Red (Noble)… This world exists in ephemeral asymmetry. You know, love goes on forever: joined bonds and burning flames! Our hearts are one; I won’t run or hide. You know, love surely exists; by the time we finally realize we’re incomplete, I’ll give you a kiss. Hey, try holding me tight: joined bonds and burning flames – I’ll let free a blossoming, battle-ready kiss! Encased in glass – a “Yes, I do!”, with unmatched color: I’ll give you a kiss. |-|Rōmaji= Massara na kushi de kami wo tokashite makka na ringo no kuchibiru Masshiroi KYANBASU wo irodotteru mannaka ni arubeki ishiki Kowai (kowakunai) tsurai (tsurakunai) mayoi (mayowanai) samishii (un) Samui (atatakai) akai (toutoi) kono sekai wa hakanaki ASHINMETORII Nee ai ga eien ni tsunagu kizuna to honoo Kokoro hitotsu nigekakuretari wa shinai wa Nee ai wa kitto aru mikansei to shiru koro ni Kimi ni Kiss wo ageru Nee tsuyoku daite mite tsunagu kizuna to honoo Sakihokoreru tatakai no Kiss wo hanatsu wa Glass no naka Yes, I do yuiitsu muni no Color de Kimi ni Kiss wo ageru |-|Kanji= まっさらな櫛で髪をとかして　真っ赤な林檎のくちびる 真っ白いキャンバスを彩ってる　真ん中に在るべき意識 怖い（怖くない）　辛い（辛くない）　迷い（迷わない）　寂しい（うん） 寒い（温かい）　赤い（尊い）　この世界は儚き　アシンメトリー ねえ愛が　永遠に　繋ぐ絆と炎 心ひとつ　逃げ隠れたりはしないわ ねえ愛は　きっとある　未完成と知る頃に 君にKissをあげる ねえ強く　抱いてみて　繋ぐ絆と炎 咲き誇れる戦いのKissを放つわ Glassの中　Yes, I do　唯一無二のColorで 君にKissをあげる Full version |-|English= Combing my hair with a brand new comb… deep red lips like a doll… I’m coloring a completely white canvas; a consciousness meant to be in the very center. Scared (Unfrightened)… Troubled (At ease)… Hesitating (Unflinching)… Lonesome (Yeah)… Cold (Warm)… Red (Noble)… This world exists in ephemeral asymmetry. You know, love goes on forever: joined bonds and burning flames! Our hearts are one; I won’t run or hide. You know, love surely exists; by the time we finally realize we’re incomplete, I’ll give you a kiss. Just what is this mirror reflecting? Don’t only believe in what you see! Scared (Unfrightened)… Troubled (At ease)… Hesitating (Unflinching)… Lonesome (Yeah)… Cold (Warm)… Red (Noble)… This feeling is an empty asymmetry. Hey, try holding me tight: joined bonds and burning flames – I’ll let free a blossoming, battle-ready kiss! Encased in glass – a “Yes, I do!”, with unmatched color: An endless story… I hear that if I take off this veil I someday suddenly started wearing, I’ll be able to focus my gaze ahead. Even without words, I heard it calling – a sorrowful joy! You know, love goes on forever: joined bonds and burning flames! Our hearts are one; I won’t run or hide. You know, love surely exists; by the time we finally realize we’re incomplete, I’ll give you a kiss. Hey, try holding me tight: joined bonds and burning flames – I’ll let free a blossoming, battle-ready kiss! Encased in glass – a “Yes, I do!”, with unmatched color: An endless story… Wavering asymmetry! |-|Rōmaji= Massara na kushi de kami wo tokashite makka na ringo no kuchibiru Masshiroi KYANBASU wo irodotteru mannaka ni arubeki ishiki Kowai (kowakunai) tsurai (tsurakunai) mayoi (mayowanai) samishii (un) Samui (atatakai) akai (toutoi) kono sekai wa hakanaki ASHINMETORII Nee ai ga eien ni tsunagu kizuna to honoo Kokoro hitotsu nigekakuretari wa shinai wa Nee ai wa kitto aru mikansei to shiru koro ni Kimi ni Kiss wo ageru Kagami wa nani wo utsushiteiru no? Mieteru mono dake wo shinjinai de Kowai (kowakunai) tsurai (tsurakunai) mayoi (mayowanai) samishii (un) Samui (atatakai) akai (toutoi) kono kimochi wa hakanaki ASHINMETORII Nee tsuyoku daite mite tsunagu kizuna to honoo Sakihokoreru tatakai no Kiss wo hanatsu wa Glass no naka Yes, I do yuiitsu muni no Color de ENDORESU na SUTOORII Itsu no hi ka matotteita BEERU wo harari to nugi massugu ni misuerunda tte Kotoba nante naku to mo kikoete kita no kanashiki yorokobi Nee ai ga eien ni tsunagu kizuna to honoo Kokoro hitotsu nigekakuretari wa shinai wa Nee ai wa kitto aru mikansei to shiru koro ni Kimi ni Kiss wo ageru Nee tsuyoku daite mite tsunagu kizuna to honoo Sakihokoreru tatakai no Kiss wo hanatsu wa Glass no naka Yes, I do yuiitsu muni no Color de ENDORESU na SUTOORII Yureru ASHINMETORII |-|Kanji= まっさらな櫛で髪をとかして　真っ赤な林檎のくちびる 真っ白いキャンバスを彩ってる　真ん中に在るべき意識 怖い（怖くない）　辛い（辛くない）　迷い（迷わない）　寂しい（うん） 寒い（温かい）　赤い（尊い）　この世界は儚き　アシンメトリー ねえ愛が　永遠に　繋ぐ絆と炎 心ひとつ　逃げ隠れたりはしないわ ねえ愛は　きっとある　未完成と知る頃に 君にKissをあげる 鏡は何を映しているの？　見えてるモノだけを信じないで 怖い（怖くない）　辛い（辛くない）　迷い（迷わない）　寂しい（うん） 寒い（温かい）　赤い（尊い）　この気持ちは儚き　アシンメトリー ねえ強く　抱いてみて　繋ぐ絆と炎 咲き誇れる戦いのKissを放つわ Glassの中　Yes, I do　唯一無二のColorで エンドレスなストーリー いつの日か　纏っていたベールを　ハラリと脱ぎ　真っ直ぐに見据えるんだって 言葉なんて無くとも　聞こえてきたの　悲しき喜び ねえ愛が　永遠に　繋ぐ絆と炎 心ひとつ　逃げ隠れたりはしないわ ねえ愛は　きっとある　未完成と知る頃に 君にKissをあげる ねえ強く　抱いてみて　繋ぐ絆と炎 咲き誇れる戦いのKissを放つわ Glassの中　Yes, I do　唯一無二のColorで エンドレスなストーリー 揺れるアシンメトリー Navigation Category:About Category:Infobox templates